Easter Trilogy
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Dean wants to talk to Cas about what Balthazar said to him in 6*17. Cas doesn't respond at first, but eventually it's Destiel. It's the easter weekend and it'll be a chapter a day till Sunday. Rated T for language and for what's to come.
1. Good Friday

**_'The one in the dirty trench coat, who's in love with you.' - Balthazar_**

**Yeah, I just couldn't resist that any longer. And since it is the Easter weekend I decided to include that in the story. It's supposed to become a trilogy (I hope that'll work out) and until Sunday I will update a chapter a day. This is about Good Friday. It's fairly short, but there is more to come, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"He's not coming, Dean. How long do you want to keep trying?" Sam asked his older brother. Dean had been calling Castiel for several hours now, but the angel wasn't responding.<p>

"I don't know. Till he swings his freakin' angel-ass down here, I guess." Dean snapped. He was irritated and annoyed. After what Balthazar had said a couple of days ago, that Castiel was in love with him, he had spent the first few days in denial. It couldn't be and therefore he simply ignored it. But Balthazar's words kept creeping back into his thoughts and now he had finally worked up the courage to confront Castiel about it.

"What do you want with Cas anyway?" Sam asked, entirely not understanding his brother's behavior. "There are no new cases and we still have no lead on Eve."

'_You know, the one in the dirty trench coat, who's in love with you.'_ Dean shook his head fiercely to keep his thoughts on the conversation he was having with Sam right now. He really needed to do something about Balthazar's voice in his head. It was very distracting.

"I just want to talk to him, okay? It's none of your business, so just stay out of it." Dean answered, becoming defensive. He couldn't possibly tell Sam why he wanted to talk to the angel. He could hardly admit it to himself. But not only did Balthazar's remark about Castiel being in love with him keep invading his thoughts and dreams. He had also started questioning his own feelings and now he was wondering if maybe he felt more for the angel than just friendship. He had to figure this out quickly once and for all and the only way to do that was to talk it out with Cas.

"Alright, whatever. I'll go wait in the car." Sam decided. He no longer wanted to watch his brother moping around like a love-sick teenager. He had an idea what was going on with Dean. He had heard what Balthazar had said and it hadn't exactly come as a surprise for him. But he couldn't talk to Dean about that, because the older Winchester clearly had a hard time accepting what was going on.

So he rather stayed out of his brother's way, while he tried to sort out his feelings, and went outside to sit in the car until Dean was ready to leave. Bobby had invited them over for Easter, if they didn't have another case. And since nothing had come up during the last week they had decided to go. But they really should leave soon, because they weren't exactly close to Bobby's yet.

Dean buried his face in his hands after his brother had closed the door. He knew he should go out there and start the drive to Bobby's. But he was still hoping that Castiel would soon show up in this room. He didn't know if he'd still have the courage to talk to the angel about their feelings for each other when he waited any longer.

He sat in the room for another hour, not doing anything, not praying anymore, just waiting. He was sure that Cas must have heard him the first couple of hundred times, so keeping up the prayers didn't seem to make much sense. He just wanted to be sure that he didn't miss Cas, in case it just took the angel a little longer to respond and show up.

Finally, after an hour, Sam opened the door again, bored from just sitting in the car and waiting for his stubborn older brother. "Let's go Dean. We still have quite a drive ahead and if Cas hasn't shown up yet he's not going to."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Sammy." Dean agreed and with a last look around the room he grabbed his jacket and went outside.

'_The one in the dirty trench coat, who's in love with you.'_ The thought followed Dean outside, he just couldn't get rid of it. But damn, if it was true what Balthazar had said, then why didn't Cas answer his calls?

Castiel had of course heard Dean's calls. It had been difficult not to respond, but he had no time. It was Good Friday, one of the busiest days in heaven. The angels had even agreed on a cease-fire in their civil war for this special day, the highest Christian holiday.

Castiel had even sneaked away for a moment to check on the Winchesters, when he had first heard Dean's prayer. He hadn't shown himself though. As soon as he had realized that they were not in mortal danger he had left again, ignoring Dean's repeated calls with some difficulty.

But there just wasn't any time for anything as trivial as human friendship today. All the angels had special duties on this day, which took up all of their time and couldn't be neglected. It had been this way for two millennia now and even the war in heaven hadn't changed that. Castiel couldn't let one human being, even a very special human being, keep him from doing his duty.

He just couldn't imagine anything that might be important enough for that. Except of course the Winchesters being in danger of dying, which they weren't. Therefore he decided he would go and visit Dean the next day to see what he wanted.


	2. Saturday

**Here's chapter 2 like I promised. I thought it'd turn out really short, because it was just intended as a filler and the build-up for tomorrow's chapter, but it's not so short after all. I hope you enjoy it and let me just tell you that _I_ am really looking forward to tomrrow's chapter already (which will contain my original story idea).**

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts so far. I'm glad so many people like to read what I write.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean had driven throughout most of the night, but they hadn't quite made it to Bobby's yet. Dean had tried, but eventually he'd had to give in to the fatigue and they had found a small motel where they had spent the night.<p>

Dean hadn't talked about Cas again and Sam hadn't asked again. Dean had found it difficult though not to think about the angel. Not only was he now wondering if Balthazar had even been telling the truth or if he'd just been messing with him, he was also wondering why Cas hadn't come to see him yesterday, when he'd called him for several hours.

These questions hadn't put Dean in an exactly cheerful mood. Sam had noticed this of course, but he hadn't started to worry until they were having breakfast at a nearby diner. Dean had ordered his usual choice of greasy, unhealthy foods, but he had hardly eaten anything. The most worrying detail though was that Dean had not even touched one piece of the bacon on his plate. Sam could not remember that ever happening before.

"Dean, are you alright?" he asked, when the waitress had taken their plates away and Dean hadn't even hit on her, even though she was exactly his type. Something strange was going on here.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sammy. Don't worry." Dean replied, sounding tired and as if his thoughts were somewhere far away from this diner.

Sam let it go for now, but he watched his brother more closely from that moment on. They had to go back to their motel room to get their stuff and to check out. They would have checked out before going out for breakfast, but there had been no one in the office at the motel, so they had to come back.

Back in the room Sam started gathering their belongings, but Dean just sat down heavily on the bed. He didn't feel very good, but he couldn't really explain why. Just that Cas not showing up the day before felt like a rejection. He didn't really understand his own feelings anymore and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to see the angel right now.

Nevertheless he bowed his head and silently called Cas again. It was one last try and Dean didn't really expect an answer anymore and he didn't put much effort into his prayer. Not after yesterday. After a few seconds he lifted his head again and looked around the room, but there was still only Sam, who was ready to leave and looked at Dean expectantly.

Sighing Dean got up from where his was sitting and then stopped, when he heard a flurry of wings behind him. He turned around and it was indeed Cas who had just arrived in the motel room, standing not two feet away from Dean and staring at him with those intense blue eyes.

Those eyes he had wanted to see so badly yesterday. For a moment they just stood there and stared at each other. Sam, who'd been about to go outside, stopped by the door. He knew he should probably leave and give the two some privacy, but this was just too good to miss.

"Hello Dean. Sam." Castiel finally greeted the brothers.

"Hey Cas." Sam answered, while Dean remained silent and just continued to stare at the angel.

"What did you call me about, Dean?" Cas asked.

"You're here, just like that!" Dean said, instead of answering the question, confusing Castiel who tilted his head to the side, trying to read the situation. He still didn't sense any danger for the brothers, but Dean radiated something that could be anger, maybe.

"I'm here, because you called me." he answered.

"I called you yesterday, for hours and you didn't show up even for a minute. And today you come, just like that?" Dean had already pretty much forgotten why he had called the angel in the first place. He was mad now and he felt cheated somehow. Castiel sensed Dean's anger, but he couldn't really understand it. So he hadn't been there yesterday, but he was here now, wasn't he?

"Yes, today I am here. Now, why did you call me?" he repeated. He was slowly loosing his patience, because it seemed that Dean had called him down for nothing. For that, he really didn't have the time.

"Yesterday. I called you for hours yesterday, because I needed to talk to you, to ask you something. But I guess that won't really be necessary anymore. I think I got my answer now." Dean told him, raising his voice as he said this.

Sam decided that this was a good time to get out of the room. Dean was pissed at the angel and he didn't want to witness any more of this. He had hoped for something else, but his brother was totally ruining the moment.

"I was busy, Dean. I am NOT your personal pet angel you can call whenever you get bored and need to talk. I'm fighting a war. And yesterday was Good Friday, a very important and busy day in heaven. I had no time to come down here and hold your hand." Cas was equally pissed now and his gruff voice got even lower until it sounded somewhat like a threatening growl.

Dean didn't say anything in response, he didn't know what to say. For a while they just glared at each other, none of them saying a word. Finally Dean broke the eye contact and turned away. This was not what he had had in mind and he felt hurt.

"Don't call me again, unless it is really important." Cas told him in a serious voice and Dean turned around again, only to see the angel vanish with the sound of rustling feathers.

"Guess Balthazar was wrong then." He murmured in the direction where Cas had been just seconds ago. He was sure that Cas couldn't here him anymore, but this assumption was wrong. Though Cas was leaving, he still heard what Dean said and wondered what he was referring to.

'_The one in the dirty trench coat, who's in love with you.'_ This sentence kept haunting Dean and he silently cursed Balthazar for messing with his head. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and calm himself. Taking one last deep breath he left the room to meet Sam at the car and continue the drive to Bobby's.


	3. Easter Sunday

**Here it is, the final chapter, the one we've all been waiting for. It's quite a bit longer than the others, which is because I had so much fun writing it. It took me a little longer to finish. I had two different versions and couldn't decide** **which one worked better, so I did the only reasonable thing and chose the third version ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you like it and Happy Easter to y'all. This is my treat for you.**

* * *

><p>Castiel had just barely caught the words Dean had uttered when he had vanished. Cas had no idea what Dean had meant, but he knew exactly who he could ask about it. So, after he had left the Winchesters, he had sought out Balthazar and talked to him. Now, he knew what was up with Dean and why he'd been so upset.<p>

He had never intended for the hunter to know his feelings, but thanks to Balthazar that was a moot point now. And apparently Dean was struggling with this revelation and needed to talk to him about it. It had just been bad timing that he had chosen the one day, on which Cas really couldn't spare any time to just talk.

But now that he knew what was going on, Cas felt bad about how things had panned out between them. He decided to make it up to Dean and surprise him at Bobby's the next day with something special.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean had arrived at Bobby's, where Dean had spent most of the evening drinking and Sam and Bobby had unsuccessfully tried to get him to talk to them about what was wrong.

Finally Dean had had enough. "There's nothing wrong with me, alright. Now just stop asking your freakin' questions, you're really getting on my nerves." He had grabbed his half-empty beer bottle and gone upstairs to be alone and away from Sam's and Bobby's scrutiny.

He had finished his beer and later a few more as well, because he couldn't sleep otherwise. He needed to forget that encounter with Cas and the only way he knew how, was to drown the memories in alcohol. And it also helped with the confusion. Dean still didn't know what he felt towards Cas and about what had happened earlier, so he just decided to ignore it and bury all those thoughts somewhere deep inside his mind and hope they wouldn't surface again anytime soon.

The next morning he woke up late and with a pounding headache. The sunlight was way too bright in his room and, except for making him feel sick this morning, the alcohol from last night hadn't done anything. It hadn't helped with his inner turmoil at all. He turned around and put the pillow over his head, but he couldn't fall asleep again and finally he gave up and rolled out of bed, groaning as his body protested.

After taking a shower he felt reasonably human again and strong enough to face the day. As he went downstairs he noticed that the house was very quiet. He had expected to find Sam and Bobby in the kitchen, but the house seemed to be empty. On the kitchen table he found a note which told him that Sam and Bobby had already eaten and had gone into town to help with the Easter celebrations and the local egg hunt for the kids. Dean suspected they were trying to avoid him while he was grumpy and hung over. He felt a bit guilty for his behavior, because Bobby had invited them, because he had wanted to spend this holiday with the people that were almost family to him.

Dean looked around the kitchen and found some leftover coffee, which was still hot. He drained one cup at once and then started a second one more slowly. The coffee helped chase away the headache and the remnants of the hangover. He was just starting to look for food, when suddenly he was distracted by the soft sound of wings behind him.

Dean had totally not expected this and it startled him for more than one reason and he hit his head on the open door of the cabinet he'd just been searching.

"Ouch." he yelled, turning around to face the angel and holding his head, which was now hurting again. "Cas, what are you doing here? I thought you were too busy for these visits." The anger he had felt the day before was right back and he couldn't look at Cas directly and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I came to apologize to you, Dean. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Cas said sincerely.

This made Dean look up again. He had not expected an apology. For a long moment the angel and the hunter just stood there and stared at each other.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry, too." Dean finally said and Castiel nodded. Then he reached out and touched Dean's forehead. Dean jerked away, but he wasn't fast enough. He hated just being zapped somewhere by the angel, but that wasn't what Castiel had intended anyway. When the angel lowered his hand, Dean's headache from the hangover and from hitting his head was completely gone.

"Thanks, man." he said, feeling entirely normal again. He resumed his hunt for food and returned to the cabinet he'd been looking through, when Cas had appeared. But now he saw something in there that hadn't been there before, Dean was absolutely sure of that. Now, there was an Easter egg sitting on top of the stack of plates in the cabinet.

Dean took the brightly colored egg out of the cabinet and stared at it, wondering where it had come from and if maybe he was still drunk and seeing things.

Castiel noticed Dean's confusion. "Is it not customary for humans to hunt for colored eggs on Easter Sunday?" he asked innocently.

"This was you? You put the egg there?" Dean asked, having a hard time believing that.

"Yes, it was me. I thought you would enjoy this. I wanted to do something nice to make up for not answering your prayers on Friday." Castiel explained. "Do you not like it?"

Dean didn't know what to say. He felt like laughing, but Castiel looked sad already only thinking about Dean not liking his surprise, that he kept his amusement in check.

"I actually don't remember ever having been on an egg hunt as a kid. Dad was always too busy hunting monsters to hide eggs for Sam and me." Dean admitted and started opening the doors to the other cabinets, looking for more hidden Easter eggs. It was actually a lot of fun and when he turned around to look at Cas he could tell that the angel was enjoying this as much as Dean was. Finally Dean had found all the eggs and they added up to a decent sized pile on the kitchen table.

"Wow, I had no idea how much fun this could be. This was an awesome surprise, Cas." Dean smiled, counting his eggs.

"Good." Cas answered and then hesitated before he continued to speak. "This wasn't the only reason why I'm here. I talked to Balthazar. About what he said to you."

'_The one in the dirty trench coat, who's in love with you.'_ Dean slowly put down the eggs he'd been sorting. Balthazar's words were right back in his mind. He was pretty sure that that was what Cas was referring to.

"How…?" Even though this was what Dean had wanted to talk to Cas about in the first place he hadn't expected the angel to broach the subject, because Cas shouldn't know that Balthazar had said anything at all.

"I heard what you said yesterday when I was leaving." Cas explained and then stopped talking and turned his head away from Dean.

"Oh." Dean said, dumbfounded. "And…is it true?" he carefully asked after a moment of silence. This was probably going to be one hell of a chick-flick moment, but he didn't really care too much. He needed to know.

"Balthazar should not have said that to you. It wasn't his place." Cas said instead of answering Dean's question and still looking away from the hunter.

"No, it wasn't his place. It was yours." Dean agreed, and, when the angel still refused to look at him, he abandoned his Easter eggs and got up to stand in front of Cas. He lightly laid his hand on Castiel's upper arm. "Cas, is it true?" he asked again and finally the angel turned his head again, so Dean could see his deep blue eyes, which were shining with dread.

"Yes, it is true." Cas admitted in a firm voice. He hadn't planned to ever tell Dean, hadn't wanted to have to face his rejection, but Balthazar had taken that choice away from him and it was no use denying the truth anymore.

"I don't expect you to ever reciprocate the feeling. I wouldn't have told you, but…" he didn't get to finish this sentence, because Dean had stepped even closer, disregarding his usually so precious personal space, and put his other hand under Cas' chin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dean whispered, staring into Cas' eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing here, but unable to stop. Slowly he leaned forward a little more until his lips just barely brushed Cas' lips. "I would be entirely not sure about that." he repeated with a smile.

Cas looked at him in astonishment and was about to say something, but Dean laid a finger across his lips, to prevent the angel from talking. "I heard something. I think Sam and Bobby are back. We'd better go upstairs."

Cas was confused by this, because he hadn't heard or felt anyone arriving at the house. But he didn't question Dean's motive for wanting to go upstairs and just zapped them into Dean's bedroom.

"Dean, what…?" he started, trying to find out what was going on here. He didn't understand the situation at all and felt slightly lost, with no clue as to what to do next. But he didn't have to worry about that, because Dean knew exactly what to do.

He pressed his lips on Castiel's again and this time it was much more than before. This time he really kissed his angel and his angel kissed him back eagerly after a short moment of surprise. Dean had felt a little insecure earlier in the kitchen, but that was entirely over now. And as his tongue slipped between Cas' lips and explored the angel's mouth he completely forgot that he hadn't had anything to eat yet.

Nothing else mattered anymore right now, except that he felt happier, than he had ever felt, right now and that he wanted to hear more of the small pleasure sounds Cas was making while they kissed. And that he wanted to feel the angel's hands everywhere on his skin. He loosened Cas' tie so far, that he could slip it over his head and then started to slowly unbutton the angel's shirt, following the trail of newly exposed skin with his tongue. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned he straightened again to quickly take off his own t-shirt. Then they kissed again, long and passionately, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of tongue against tongue and skin on skin.

While Dean and Cas were busy taking off the rest of their clothes and slowly and carefully exploring each others' bodies, Sam and Bobby came back from town. Sam discovered the forgotten Easter eggs on the kitchen table and smiled knowingly. When he went upstairs later he could hear suspicious moans and more sounds of pleasure coming from Dean's room. He was pretty sure he knew who was inside with his brother and that Dean's bad mood of the last few days would now be over.


End file.
